


We’re Going to Win in the End - Season 1

by Yazyie



Series: We’re Going to Win in the End: A She-Ra AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Don’t hate me for being bad at this, F/F, Gay, Lots of Angst, Lots of Blood being spilt, Really don’t know what to put on here, War AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazyie/pseuds/Yazyie
Summary: Instead of Adora following Lighthope's orders and joining the rebellion, Adora and Catra went back to the Horde, bringing the sword with them. Adora never learned how to turn into She-Ra. She simply uses the sword as a weapon. Several battles, meeting a new “friend” and all that jazz will be included.
Series: We’re Going to Win in the End: A She-Ra AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011507
Kudos: 12





	1. The Start of Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> If this book seems similar, and you have a hunch that you’ve read this book on a different website/app, you probably have! I go by Yazyie on Wattpad, and I am just merely reposting Season 1 of my book onto here! 
> 
> If you’re new, welcome! This AU was inspired by multiple Instagram posts I have seen (sadly, I do not know the users of the amazing artists that have made them) 
> 
> First chapter in, and we’re already going to have a ton of angst :)

It was an average day in Etheria, skies are blue in some parts of the region. A vehicle zooms in the Whispering Woods, having a girl with white skin, misty blue eyes, and blonde hair put up into a pony tail with her bangs in a little poof, fighting over control of the certain vehicle with another girl. This one had tan fur covering her skin, freckles on her face, a poofy,unkept, brown mane flowing in the wind. This girl had cat ears and a tail, and miss-matched eyes, one was a teal blue while the other was more of a vibrant yellow. Both girls kept on fighting to take control of the vehicle, eventually, the blonde girl's head gets caught in a vine, swinging her back and making her fall all the way down to the ground.

"Adora!" the feline girl yelled after the now falling blonde.

A sword.. "Adora..you need to take that sword..you need to be the next She-Ra." A voice said, echoing in Adora's head. Adora looked at the glowing sword once more, before everything was blurry. "Adora..Adora.." the same voice said, though it sounded as if it was mixed with a familiar voice.

"Adora.. Adora!" The feline said as the Adora had opened her eyes, rubbing her head and sitting straight up and looking at her surroundings.

"Hm..Catra?" Adora mumbled, her eyes still adjusting. She could just tell it was Catra from the glowing yellow and blue eyes.

"Oh my Etheria-are you okay?" Catra asked, now even more concerned.

"Where is that sword..." The blonde asked, looking around, a bit more frantically.

"Sword? Adora are you brain damaged?" Catra asked, standing up and groaning a bit, "Shadow Weaver is going to kill me!"

"Catra I'm fine!" Adora reassured her best friend, "There was a sword.. right here.. I saw it."

The feline raised an eyebrow, now even more concerned, "Yeah..okay, let's get you back before Shadow Weaver finds out about this."

The two went back on the vehicle, Catra now finally getting to steer. Adora looked back at the spot where she fell..there was a sword, I have to find it. It wasn't long before Adora and Catra were back at the Fright Zone. Luckily the gas ran out when they had parked the vehicle. Catra hopped off the vehicle gracefully, as where Adora nearly fell of the vehicle 2times.   
  


....

It was night time now, Adora laid wide awake in her bed, with Catra curled up at her feet. She couldn't stop thinking about the sword. Why could I only see it? What if..what if this is a way out of the Horde? No..I can't abandon the Horde, it's my home...but what if.. Adora slipped out of bed, grabbing her red jacket and putting it on. She headed out to the hallways, before a familiar voice called out.

"Adora, where are you going?" Catra asked, rubbing her eyes as she was still tired.

"Uh- to take a walk, can't sleep." Adora tried to lie, making some random excuse. Catra didn't buy it at all.

"Mhm..sureee. Can I come along?" The feline asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"No!" Adora quickly stated out, seeing Catra's startled face, she added,"I-I just wanna walk alone. Could you cover for me?"

"I- sure.." Catra simply nodded, letting Adora walk out of the hallway, her figure soon going farther and farther, becoming too tiny to even see at one point.

———————

Adora had been following the same path she and Catra took using the vehicle. Soon, the blonde saw blue glowing light which was visible from miles away. She ran to the light, knowing it was, for sure, the sword she saw. Adora could just feel it in her bones.As she neared the blue light, Adora moved some vines to reveal... a sword.. and two people? The girl with pink and purple sparkly hair started screaming, the boy with a stylish crop top joined in the sparkly girl's screaming. Adora stared at the two, thinking they were complete idiots. Which.. in her defense, they were acting like one. She rushed to the sword, grabbing it. The sparkly haired one would stop screaming, and attempt to catch Adora.

*BOOM*

Smoke filled the area, even Adora didn't know this would happened. Someone's grabbed Adora's wrist and dragged her far away from the now smoke filled area.

"Did you really think I believed you when you said 'I'm going to go take a walk'" a familiar voice said, that voice was Catra. The feline let go of Adora's wrist and giggled a bit. "You're more of the 'punch your feelings out' guy. Hell, everyone in the Horde is like that."

Adora couldn't help but smile like a dork at Catra, "Pfft- did, did you just set of a smoke bomb for me?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, giving off a cocky look.   
  


Catra immediately knew what Adora was suggesting, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as she crossed her arms and looked away, huffing a bit. "This is not because I like you."

"I mean.. I didn't say anything." Adora said, looking away on purpose as she acts as if she didn't suggest anything at all.

"Ugh- whatever, c'mon Adora, lets go back home." Catra said, taking Adora's hand and leading the way back to the Fright Zone.

———————

"Wh-" was all the sparkly girl said before the smoke cleared out, the sword was gone, and so was that blonde horde soldier. "Bow, where are you?"

The crop top boy slowly emerged from behind the tree, looking around to see if the coast was clear. "Right here, Glimmer."

"Ughhh- my mom is going to be so mad if she see's my bedroom empty. C'mon I'm gonna teleport us to my room, and you hide, okay?" Glimmer didn't even wait for Bow to reply, she held his shoulder and closed her eyes. A pink sparkly aura surrounded the both of them before they completely vanished, only to reappear in the Bright Moon castle.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door, Bow freaked out, climbing up to Glimmer's bed and hiding himself in the pile of Glimmer's stuffed toys.

"Glimmah? Glimmah, I need to speak to you." A soft, yet stern voice said before knocking on the door 2 times before Glimmer slightly opened it, with an annoyed face.

"What mom?" Glimmer snapped back at the older looking women, who seemed to be much taller and had fairly large wings on her back.

"Well, I decided you can be ungrounded now- since I felt like I was a bit too strict on you." The Queen had said, her arms resting on her sides.

What had Glimmer did to get herself grounded? Well, she tried to attack Horde soldiers to save a "safe" city. Her mom was overprotective by a lot.

—————————

"Where have you been?!" A cold voice says as Catra and Adora enter a hallway. Shadows surrounded this hallway, giving the girls goosebumps as they knew who this was...Shadow Weaver.

"I- we were just taking a walk!" Catra said, her ears drooping down as her tail stops moving.

"A walk? In the Whispering Woods where princesses basically live in?" Shadow Weaver said, emerging out of the shadows to reveal her horrible self, "Do I need to punish you for distracting Adora?"

"Shadow Weaver she did nothing wrong! I was the one who suggested walking into the woods!" Adora started getting defensive, her guard was up as she looked at Shadow Weaver.

"Oh, Adora dear.. let this be a warning to not go into the woods. I'd hate it if you ever got captured by those retched princesses." Shadow Weaver's once cold voice turned soft as she approached Adora, moving back a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

Catra looked at the two with a scowl on her face. _Adora's the favorite..I'm just the pet who can be easily replaced._ Catra thought, her mind was.. rather dark. Shadow Weaver turned to Catra, shadows circling around her as Catra loses her ability to breath, this was mainly out of anxiety.

"Adora, dear..I suggest you look away." Shadow Weaver said as she snapped, making Adora be surrounded by shadows, hearing nothing but muffled screaming and sobbing.

She couldn't see anything, could barely hear anything. _What's Shadow Weaver doing to Catra? Why can't I move? I need to help her at least.._ Adora thought; as the shadows disappeared, so did Shadow Weaver. Adora's eyes widen as she see's Catra.


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra needs some space. Adora thinks otherwise. Oh? What’s this? A fight might happen in the next chapter? Alrighty then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized, reading over my chapters, since these were written several months back, that they are S O cringy. I apologize for that. You’d probably see a lot of improvements/changes as the chapters slowly become more recent.

Adora's eyes widen as she saw Catra. The feline had bruises arms, a medium sized cut across her stomach which was bleeding. Shadow Weaver would electrocute Catra at most..but never draw blood. ‘ _Wh-why does Catra look like she's used to it? Did she do this more than once?’_ Adora thought. Catra had been leaning against the wall, on the verge of tears. Her miss-matched eyes looking at the floor.

"Catra? Are you okay?" Adora's dumb mouth said. Of course Catra wasn't okay. She wouldn't be on the verge of crying if she was okay. Catra never cries.

Catra mumbled something before walking off, her arms hugging her stomach to avoid it bleeding more. She was heading to the locker room, where a single first aid kit was there. She picked up the half-empty first aid kid, opening it up and getting out a bandage. Catra didn't even wash off the wound, she just wrapped the bandage around her stomach.

———————

Adora watched Catra walked away, with a concerned look. She tried to reach out to Catra, but knew her best friend all too well. Catra was the type of person to act, then think later. The blonde went to the 'dorm' area she was assigned to when she was little, sitting on the bottom bunk. She laid down on the bed, the first thing she noticed was the drawing Catra and her drew when they were little.

"What if.. me and Catra left the Horde." Adora couldn't help but mumble to herself. She shook the thought out of her head, the Horde was her home. She couldn't leave it.

Adora heard faint footsteps, she recognized those swift, graceful footsteps. It was Catra's. She turned her head, Adora's misty blue eyes meeting Catra's blue and yellow one's. The feline went to her bunk, which was right above Adora's. The blonde remembered the sword she found, and was literally laying on top of it. She sat up, picking up the sword and getting out of her bunk. In attempt to cheer Catra up, Adora would show her a sharp object. The two shared an interest in weapons. The blonde sat on the top bunk, next to Catra.

"Hey, wanna see a sword I found in the woods?" Adora asked, showing Catra the sword.

"Cool." Catra said, showing no interest, her heterochromia eyes looking at the sword.

"Okay- that's not working." Adora said under her breath, putting the sword away, "What did Shadow Weaver do to you?"

"I think you can figure that out." the feline said, looking at Adora with a straight face.

"Okay yeah.." the blonde said quietly, then adding, "What did she say to you then?"

Catra was quiet, then spoke out, "She said," her voice got quieter, ",that I'm only here because you're fond of me. She says that a lot."

Adora was left dumbfounded, her mouth opened, trying to say something.. but she couldn't. Her eyes saddened, the first thing she did was hug Catra. Affection was something that was looked down on in the Horde, that and showing literally any emotions other than rage. Although others would do anything possible to avoid this, Adora and Catra were a whole different situation. They'd constantly hang out with each other, pinning each other, making jokes, whispering about.. you know, whatever.

Catra purred a bit when Adora hugged her, she always did this when Adora and her hugged each other. It was just a cat thing. What was not a cat thing though was when Catra's tail would hug Adora's waist, bringing her closer. Adora thought it was a cat thing though, meaning that they were fond of the person.. yeah Catra was fond of Adora. Maybe a bit too fond of her.

"Hey Catra.." Adora said, still hugging her cat best friend.

"Yeah Adora?" Catra asked, her hopes a bit too high for a reason the feline would rather not say.

"Your tail is around my waist- it's a bit tight." The blonde said the last part a bit quietly.

"Oh- sorry.. cat thing." Catra forced her tail to let go of Adora's waist, letting it calmly sway side to side.

"Also Catra..you know you can share the force captain dorm with me, y'know if you'd like." Adora reminded Catra, seeing nothing special about sharing a dorm because Catra was her long time best friend.

"Oh- yeah, I'd like that." The feline softly said, now the moment was becoming.. soft. Catra doesn't do well in moment like these, so she decided to spice things up. "Hey Adora, bet you can't beat me to the locker room using the long way."

"But your stomach-" The blonde pointed out, letting go of the hug as she points at Catra's stomach.

"Yeah? So what? A bit of blood won't hurt me." Catra smirked at Adora, getting off the top bunk and dashing to the locker room.

"Hey- cheater!" Adora called out, whining a bit as she attempted to chase after her friend.

Soon, Adora was catching up to Catra. But the locker room was coming into view. Adora sped up, but Catra had already won. Too bad the floors were slippery because Adora couldn't stop running, she slid on the floor.Bumping into Catra, the two fell on top of each other. Catra blushed lightly, and Adora being the big dumb lesbian she is, blushed insanely. The blonde stood up, and gave Catra a hand, helping her friend up. Adora brushed herself off and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that-" Adora said, being a bit shy.

"I-it's fine.." Catra stuttered a bit, having a gay panic at that moment. She attempted to play it off with a comment, "But I still win."

"Because you cheated!" Adora huffed a bit, crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah.. you're just a sore loser." Catra retorted.

The two friends lean against the lockers, chuckling and giggling about a bunch of stuff. They were having a conversation..as friends. It seemed obvious to everyone else, but the two had a major crush on each other. It was too bad they were both extremely dumb. Even Lonnie made a bet to Rogelio and Kyle that they wouldn't find out unless one of them almost died.

"Force Captain Adora, you're needed in a attack on a rebellion village. You can bring along your squad as long as they don't destroy a tank." A soldier interrupted their conversation, walking away as they were preparing for the same attack.

Adora and Catra exchanged a look, it was about time they were going to go outside! And in a tank no less! It was going to be fun.

———————

"Ughhhh- I'm so sorry Bow. Sometimes my mom can just be a jerk." Glimmer whined as she and Bow were walking in the forest. Queen Angella, Glimmer's mom, had found out about Glimmer sneaking in Bow and grounded Glimmer...again.

"It's fine! Besides, I convinced your mom to let us go to Thaymor! I heard they were having a festival there!" Bow had changed the subject, seemingly excited about the festival.

"Do you think the Horde will find out? Maybe even destroy the party?" Glimmer worryingly asks.

"I doubt they know what a party even is! All I want to see in the festival is cake." Bow was just acting like the cinnamon roll he was.

The two had arrived, their eyes basically sparkling as they saw the festival. It was so live and cheery, children listening to a puppet show, people dancing. It was so nice! And in a way, quiet. Glimmer went in every area of the festival, trying to hit a piñata, watching the puppet show.. Bow would follow, occasionally slipping away to eat cake.

It was a good 20 minutes before they heard screaming, and saw a bunch of smoke. An attack. Glimmer grabbed Bow by his hand and dragged him to where she thought the attack was centered at. Soon, they saw a familiar face leading the attack. The sparkly princess looked at the blonde, both having a scowl on their faces.

"You." They both said at the same time, with hatred and disgust showing in their tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this book seems similar, and you have a hunch that you’ve read this book on a different website/app, you probably have! I go by Yazyie on Wattpad, and I am just merely reposting Season 1 of my book onto here!
> 
> If you’re new, welcome! This AU was inspired by multiple Instagram posts I have seen (sadly, I do not know the users of the amazing artists that have made them)


	3. Blood Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight 👏Fight👏Fight👏 Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate the way I used to write fights- not like I’m any better now, but oh well.

"You", both Glimmer and Adora said at the same time. Hatred and disgust was shown in their tone of voice.

Bow looked at Adora, then noticed Catra who was right beside her. She looked..scary. Bow decided to try out his new bow, the net bow. Maybe he could capture the feline or the blonde to ask them questions? Bow got his bow and net arrow out and aimed it at the feline. With one swift move, the arrow had been launched at Catra. The net had captured Catra, who let out a small yelp. With one swipe of her claws , Catra got out of the rope.

"Oh..you just ticked off the wrong cat." Catra said under her breath. Her claws were out and ready to attack, which is what Catra did. She pounced on Bow, pinning him on the floor and scratching his cheek.

Bow winced a bit, then brought his knee up to Catra's stomach, pushing her off. Why was everybody aiming Catra at the stomach today? It was already bandaged and bleeding, why make it worse? Catra clutched her stomach, standing up and stepping back a bit.

"Don't you see what your people are doing?" Glimmer almost yelled out. She pointed at the smoke, and houses being destroyed.

"What do you expect me to do? Leave the Horde?" Adora brought her sword in-front of herself, preparing to attack.

"Yes! Exactly what I'm saying!" Glimmer had ran out of magic, but she managed to surround her fists with a ball of sparkle.

"I won't ever do that! I won't leave my home." Adora glanced at Catra, who was just managing to dodge Bow's arrows, "And I won't ever leave my friends."

Adora swung her sword at Glimmer, barely missing her chest. The sparkly princess sent out a ball of sparkles to Adora's face, blinding her for a few seconds. Glimmer then kicked Adora in the gut, making the blonde step back. The blonde swung her sword once more, this time cutting Glimmer's arm. The princess let out a small gasp, clutching her now bleeding arm and looked at Bow for help. Bow turned his head to Glimmer, immediately noticing her bleeding arm and went to her.

Catra followed Bow, only to jump on his back and scratch it. It was deep enough to draw blood. Bow winced, standing up straight to attempt to get Catra off his back. It failed. Adora used this distraction to go straight to the princess, kicking her side. Bow, who was still attempting to get Catra off his back, drew a shock arrow and sent it towards Adora. The arrow bounced off Adora's arm, which was enough to shock her. She let out a yelp and fell to the floor, still getting shocked after a few seconds. The feline scratched Bow's back once more before hopping off, rushing to Adora and helping her up.

"Glimmer, we need to go." Bow said, in a distressed voice.

"But-" Glimmer started, only to get cut off by Bow.

"We'll end up ever more injured than we are now!" The arrow boy said, that was enough for Glimmer to hold Bow's shoulder, teleporting them away.

Adora noticed how Catra's bandages were bleeding through. She attempted to say something, but Catra shot her a 'I'm fine' look. Thaymor had been taken over, Horde banners placed around various buildings. Adora and Catra enter the tanks they had been driving, and went back to the Fright Zone.

..........

An hour past, Adora would continue to ask her best friend questions such as.. 'Are you okay?' and 'Are you sure you're not in pain?' All to which Catra always replied with a 'I'm fine'

Was Catra fine? Nope. But she was more concerned about her friend, who literally got shocked by a weird arrow. The two were in Adora's new dorm. It was big, but most of the room was taken up by a bed, which the back frame was pressed against the wall. The color scheme was rather..gray. It was the Fright Zone, what can you really expect?

"Adora, are you sure you're fine?" Catra asked, her miss-matched eyes following Adora, who was sitting on her bed.

"I'm fine Catra! Besides, it was a tiny shock." Adora attempted to reassure her feline friend.

"A tiny shock that made you fall to the ground." The feline reminded Adora, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever- how are you holding up?" The blonde asked, still being concerned.

"Like I said for the millionth time now,I'm fine!" Catra was starting to get annoyed now, "And besides, I just need to change the bandage and I'm good as new."

"Mhm..sureeee" Adora cocked her eyebrow, not believing a single thing about Catra's sentence. "At least let me see the wound."

Catra raised an eyebrow, completely against this. But, if it made Adora shut up about the topic of being hurt, she'll do it.

"Fine." The feline gave in. Adora motioned Catra to lay down on the bed, and reluctantly, she did.

Catra unwrapped her own bandage, which showed her stomach. Right in the middle of it, there was a cut. Not the paper cut type of cut, but the, if you ever accidentally cut yourself with a sharp knife, cut. And it was pretty big..for a cut at least.

"And you said you were fine." Adora looked at the wound, not knowing how Catra even won that race between them earlier. Oh yeah- she was a literal cat.

"I am fine Adora!" Catra grumbled, looking away from the blonde.

Adora didn't reply, she noticed a small first aid kid on the edge of her bed. Odd, it was as if it was randomly placed there for convenience. She picked it up, getting a large bandaid (A/N: Yes, those exist. I've had them on before.) and placing it over Catra's wound. Adora added some pressure to it, to make sure it would stick. Catra winced at this action, but kept her head facing away from the blonde.

"There!" Adora exclaimed, Catra sitting up and covering her stomach with her arms.

"Thanks." Catra mumbled, Adora humming a response similar to 'Mhm'

"You know, your shirt is ripped, don't you have another?" Adora asked, putting the first aid away.

"Mhm, it's a bit tight, but who cares." Catra shrugged , standing up and leaving the room. Only to return a few moments later with a new shirt. This shirt was the exact same as her old one, Adora shrugged it off, not knowing how Catra has two pairs of the exact same shirt.

Adora lightly threw her sword on the edge of the bed, then took off her red jacket and folded it neatly, placing it on top of the sword. The two friends started talking about..anything really. They were just talking.

————————

"I cannot believe you went against my orders and got yourself into a fight! You and your friend got injured, and Thaymor is now under the Horde's control!" Queen Angella was basically recapping everything that just happened.

"Yes mom.. that's exactly what happened." Glimmer said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Her arm was patched up, and Bow was right next to Glimmer. They were all in the war room, with Bow and Glimmer standing up, facing Queen Angella.

"I hope you know that you're grounded for a month." Angella said with a strict voice, her fingers barely touching each other.

"Q-queen Angella, maybe you're being a bit too strict on your daughter?" Bow's voice cracking a bit.

"Bow, you're not involved in this conversation." Angella turned to Bow, who nodded his head and stepped back a bit.

"Mom- can- can we just discuss this later?" Glimmerwas just annoyed at life at the moment.

"Fine." The queen crossed her arms, "We'll discuss this at dinner. Until then, you will stay in your room."

"Fine! C'mon Bow." Glimmer put her hand on Bow's shoulder, teleporting them into Glimmer's room.

"Your mom is scary sometimes.." The arrow boy said, sitting on the day bed.

"She's more annoying than scary." Glimmer crossed her arms, huffing a bit as she sat next to Bow.

Bow's back was wrapped in a bandage, his cheek having a small bandaid on top of it.Glimmer felt bad because she didn't notice Bow getting attacked by that cat-like person. They were both fine, since they had a bunch of resources, the healing would only take a few days.

The two started talking about life, and how Angella was sometimes unreasonable. That was mostly Glimmer.. Bow would smile and nod, being more of a listener.

———————

_*Knock, Knock*_

Adora and Catra turned their attention to the door, which opened. A shadow of a figure was standing in the door way.

"I must congratulate you, Adora. You helped the attack on Thaymor by distracting that horrid princess." A fake sweet tone was said.. ah.. Shadow Weaver.

"How did you even know a princess was there?" Adora asked, only to get no direct response from Shadow Weaver.

"You mustn't ask too many questions, Adora. Sometimes you'll get answers you don't want." Was all Shadow Weaver said in return, "Anyways, I'll leave you to do..whatever you were doing."

Shadow Weaver closed the door, walking to the Black Garnet Chamber. She walked to an almost bird bath like structure. With one swipe of her arm, Shadow Weaver was seeing what Adora and Catra were doing. They were just talking, joking around, doing what friends do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this book seems similar, and you have a hunch that you’ve read this book on a different website/app, you probably have! I go by Yazyie on Wattpad, and I am just merely reposting Season 1 of my book onto here!
> 
> This AU was inspired by multiple Instagram posts I have seen (sadly, I do not know the users of the amazing artists that have made them)


	4. Better Luck Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a speed run of She-Ra episodes 3-5.

**Present Day:**

"This has been the worst couple of weeks ever." Catra groaned, flopping down on Adora's bed.

Adora shrugged, "It wasn't all that bad.."

**A few weeks after the Thaymor Fight:**

The Horde had been intoxicating the Hope-Tree which was the main source of power for the flower princess.Adora was at a Horde camp,checking everything out, making sure that nothing was going wrong with the plan. What was the plan? Well, the Horde would destroy the Whispering Woods, making Bright Moon open time attack. Then they would seize Bright Moon, destroying the current rebellion. Catra wasn't allowed to go to the mission, which really pissed her off. Even though Adora basically begged Shadow Weaver to allow her to go.

Everything was set and ready, and the plan was already in action. Perfuma, the princess of nature, already had her powers weakened. Plants were dying in Plumeria, all but one. The tree the Horde had been intoxicating.

As for the Rebellion? Zero princesses, other than Spinerella, Netossa, and Glimmer were involved. Their, their being the current rebellion, process to get princesses.. was frankly kind of slow. The Horde was winning at the moment. Now with plants dying, Perfuma and the citizens were losing hope. They kept on thinking that one day, maybe the famous She-Ra would step out and help them. Oh boy, were they about to have their hopes crushed even more.

Adora would have words put into her head, such as, 'For the honor of gray skull.' All to which Adora thought, 'Who the hell is grayskull?'. The sword Adora had found always gave her weird vibes, which is exactly why she brings it wherever she goes. And now what was Adora doing? Sitting on the ground, staring at the sword.

"Force Captain Adora.. something happened to the pipes.. there's vines surrounding it." a soldier reported to Adora, which made her snap out of her thoughts and stand up.

"What?" Adora was surprised, really surprised. Was the tree fighting back? No.. trees don't do that. Oh what the hell; it's Etheria.

Horde soldiers and Adora rushed to the machine. Vines were indeed surrounding it. There was a quiet rumble before a burst of vines appeared from the ground, squeezing the tubes of poison, breaking it. The vines soon disappear, a voice saying, "Karma got you guys today!"

That voice was Perfuma, breaking down a wall of the Horde camp. Soldiers went after her, all until Adora spoke up, "Halt! Leave the princess be."

Perfuma smiled at everyone, noticing how Adora told the soldiers to leave her be. She took this as a sign of Adora might being good, then Perfuma noticed... She-Ra's sword. Perfuma's vines picked herself up, heading back to the already growing Plumeria.

The Horde had failed, but the Rebellion won. They got Perfuma to join them, by seeing that She-Ra does in fact exist.

**A few days after the failed mission:**

The Horde had been much faster than the Rebellion. Instead of going to Salineas, Adora was going to Dryl. Luckily, Shadow Weaver allowed Catra to go with Adora this time. It was because Shadow Weaver got sick of their whining and begging.

There was multiple soldiers who accompanied Adora and Catra. They all managed to arrive at the Dryl Castle's door step. A soldier attempted to walk in, but ended up getting stuck in a trap.

"So- uh.. do we have that blaster?" Adora asked, looking at the other soldiers.

"Yes Force Captain." One spoke up, six of the soldiers wheeled in a large blaster; which shot straight through the door, creating a large clear path of the castle. Unlucky for them, they were welcomed by several robots with glowing red eyes, attempting to attack the group. Adora brought out her sword, which still gave her weird vibes, and impaled a robot. That only caused Adora to transform.. into what? She-Ra. Thought this She-Ra had red veins, and red eyes. She kept on stabbing the robot over and over again, only to have Catra interrupt her.

"What the hell- where is Adora? What did you do to her?" Catra kept shaking the infected 8 foot lady, only for the sword to drop out of She-Ra's hands. That caused She-Ra to de-transform into a passed out Adora.

"Holy sh- oh Etheria- ohh Etheria- Shadow Weaver is going to kill me." Catra said worryingly, she picked up Adora bridal style, having a random soldier pick up her sword. As for the robots? They were all destroyed by the other soldiers.

Catra was in charge, telling everyone to stay together and make it through the maze that was the castle. After a good ten minutes of walking through the maze, Adora wakes up. She blinks slowly as Catra set down her blonde friend on the floor.

"Ooo- pretty kitty." Adora said, pointing tiredly at Catra. What was up with her? No one knew. Was she drunk? Probably, but there was no alcohol in sight.

"What? Adora you're definitely brain damaged." Catra groaned, helping Adora with her standing. Adora wrapped one arm over Catra's neck, as support, and they both started walking, soldiers following behind.

"Wall go boom!" Adora attempted to make a explosion sound, pointing at the wall ahead of them, soldiers nodded and exploded that wall.

Robots would go after the soldiers, who kept shooting at the robots. Catra quickly caught on to how the robots find them.

"Guys- I think these robots are sound activated." Catra loudly whispered, the soldiers nodded and attempted to quietly shoot down the robots. It wasn't working.

"What," Adora said quietly, only for the next thing she said was loud, ",ROBOTS"

Catra covered Adora's mouth, and Adora frowned. She was acting like a five year old, and given the fact Catra is impatient as hell, it's not going to go well.

A purple haired girl emerged from a nearby hallway, somehow having the ability to walk with her hair. "Ohhh! Visitors! We don't get a lot of visitors." She whispered, "Oh- Horde soldiers! Hi I'm Entrapta"

"Hiiii" Adora clumsily waved at Entrapta, Catra lightly slapped her hand.

"Who are you?" Catra questioned, the Horde soldiers got into fighting stance.

"I thought I already said my name.." Entrapta tilted her head, " Oh! I'm the princess of Dryl! Though I don't have a runestone, but I have hair that.." She was cut off by Catra.

"Yeah yeah- so what's the big deal with these robots attacking us?" The feline got straight to the point.

"I was tinkering with some first ones tech... then I guess my experiment didn't go well. I have it all recorded, would you like to see?" The purple haired girl asked, taking out her recorder. Adora attempted to reach for it but Catra slapped her hand.

"No- we're good.." Catra said to Entrapta, who nodded and put away her recorder. Her eyes glancing at the machines the Horde had brought with them and then.. the sword.

"First ones tech! Oh wowww." Entrapta's hair reached for the infected sword, Catra slapped her hair slightly.

"Yeah yeah.. how can you fix Adora?" The feline asked, still supporting the infected blonde, who blankly stared at Entrapta.

"Ah.. well if I remember.." Entrapta started to talk to herself, mumbling and saying words that no one understood, "I think everything will go back to normal once we disable the first ones tech!"

Adora had slipped out of Catra's arms and started to aimlessly walk away from them. A horde soldier attempted to catch Adora but she punched them in the face. Everyone else was too scared to walk up to her now, everyone except.. well Catra. She groaned and walked up to the blonde, lifting her up and placing her over one shoulder as if Adora weighed nothing. Adora started laughing like a dork, and just relaxed.

"Let's get this over with.." Catra sighed, Entrapta started leading the way, and the other Horde Soldiers were ordered to stay behind and find a different route. Catra didn't trust the princess at all.

After a while of walking around the maze that was Entrapta's castle, fighting robots that attempted to slaughter them, and going in a circle a couple of times, the three of them found a hallway that lead straight to the door of where the infected crystal was held at. Catra put Adora down, Entrapta's hair was restricting the blonde from following Catra. The feline raced to the door, her claws out and ready.

_*SLASH, SLASH, BOOM*_

Catra had clawed the door, a small hole was now in the door, allowing the doors to open. ( Side Note: Adora blushed a lot when Catra did this )Robots were protecting the infected tech, and some went after Catra, who raced up to them and stabbed them with her claws. Entrapta was immediately intrigued and started asking herself questions similar to 'How are those claws so sharp?' and 'Can it upgrade my robots if I add claws to them?'

Adora tried to wiggle out of the purple hair's grasp. But surprisingly.. hair is strong. Catra took out her communicator and told soldiers to come and help take out the robots. Only 4 showed up, the other 16 ended up getting knocked out. It worked though, robots were being destroyed left and right which gave Catra the chance to rush to the infected crystal and break it.

Adora blinked slowly, her dumb state finally over, Entrapta's hair let her go and the blonde adjusted her posture. Catra panted, being completely tired out. Adora mumbled, "What happened?" and to which she got no response.

Entrapta quietly got back to work, as if nothing happened. Catra didn't want to interact with the princess anymore and started walking away. A soldier handed Adora her sword and followed the blonde. Adora followed Catra, looking back at the princess. The Horde told everyone about how princesses were awful and murderous. And to which, Adora believed. Catra of course, knew the truth about how the Horde was evil, and yet she stayed.

For the knocked out soldiers, multiple skiffs came and the knocked out soldiers were piled on top of them. Adora and Catra returned to the Fright Zone, having failed the mission of getting supplies.

**A week after Dryl:**

If you get Salineas, you rule the sea and if you get the sea, you basically rule majority of Etheria. The Horde had set out Adora and her squadron to go and destroy the Salineas Gates, to take Salineas. Although, there was an extra person on the ship, ( Side Note: Catra was dreading the mission just because of the ship ), a scorpion hybrid lady by the name of Scorpia was on there. She was also a Force Captain, and Shadow Weaver wanted her to join Adora, in hopes of Catra getting replaced in the friendship. Scorpia immediately takes interest in Catra though, hugging her when they first met.

"So, first mission with all of us." Scorpia said, with her average smile on her face.

"I'm regretting this." Catra grumbled, sitting on the floor of the boat with her knees brought up to her chest.

"Don't worry Wildcat! We'll be there soon." Scorpia decided to sit next to Catra, who allowed it just this once.

Adora looks at Scorpia attempting to start a conversation with Catra, who replies while mumbling. What was the blonde feeling.. it was like a pit in her stomach, she wanted Scorpia to stop talking to Catra for some reason, these emotions weren't helping the mission at all. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were helping around the boat. They kept on telling Catra to help but she felt too sick to do anything. Water was a cat's worst enemy.

It was twenty minutes of Scorpia talking to Catra, Adora wanting to shut Scorpia up, and Kyle messing up. They had finally arrived at the Sea Gate, they had set up canons until.. Adora had an idea. She thought, since Entrapta, who was a princess, didn't harm her, maybe they could get the sea princess to join the Horde? Adora still had the mind set of the Horde is doing what they can, but they're still bad. So she got a white flag from the 'Do Not Use' crate and held it up. The guard was stunned, so stunned he got the sea princess to come outside.

The sea princess had blue hair, and a bored look. Her name was Mermista and similar to her name, she can indeed turn into a mermaid. She groaned, mumbling a few things before coming down to the ship's level by manipulating water to hold her weight.

"What do you want." She bluntly said, crossing her arms.

"U-uh.. how about you join the Horde's side?" Adora asked straight forward, she didn't plan this through.

"How about.." Mermista manipulated the water to bring her up, "..no." She brought some water and threw it at Adora, then went back to the guard and walked away.

"Guess we're returning." Adora huffed, which made Lonnie raise an eyebrow.

"We can still destroy the sea gate!" Lonnie exclaimed, gesturing to the gate that was right in front of them.

"And what?" Catra spoke out, "Drown in the process? Yeah, no thank you. I already hate seeing water, I'm not going into it."

"Catra's right." Scorpia supported Catra's words. Adora hated this for some reason.

"Alright. Failed mission. Let's just go." the blonde quickly said, gesturing Lonnie to go steer the ship back to the Fright Zone.

Another failed mission. Hordak wanted to take away Adora's force captain title, but Shadow Weaver was completely against it.

As for Adora's obvious jealousy? It just gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this book seems similar, and you have a hunch that you’ve read this book on a different website/app, you probably have! I go by Yazyie on Wattpad, and I am just merely reposting Season 1 of my book onto here!
> 
> This AU was inspired by multiple Instagram posts I have seen (sadly, I do not know the users of the amazing artists that have made them)


	5. Dancing as a Distraction - Prt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess prom, princess prom, we’re going to princess prom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew- parts? Guess you’re gonna have to wait until I upload the next one. As for the schedule of uploading, in this season, I’ll be uploading one chapter a day until we reach the end. Since, I already have these chapters pre-written until the season finale. 
> 
> As for the second season, time of upload may vary.

Glimmer and Bow were heading to Dryl in hopes of getting Entrapta to join the Rebellion. Although.. the trip ended sooner then they had thought once they both saw smoke coming from the castle. Naturally, they rushed straight to where they thought the smoke was. A big hole in where the door must have been was there. Bow had known about Entrapta having traps set up around her castle, and motioned Glimmer to just teleport straight in. In which, Glimmer did. Placing a hand over Bow's shoulder, the sparkly princess managed to teleport the two of them inside the big metal castle. And what did they see? She-ra, yes She-ra the legendary warrior, surrounded by a bunch of Horde soldiers, and then a cat-lady, the cat-lady from the Thaymor battle, shaking the giant warrior. Both of Bow's and Glimmer's eyes widen as they see the legendary She-Ra turn into a passed out Horde soldier.. the same soldier from the Thaymor battle.

If they had went with Glimmer's idea, the sparkly princess would have stayed in her rooms for months. So, they went with Bow's idea.. and that was.. to teleport the hell away from here, and to come back the next day.

And oh boy, did Queen Angella receive a bunch of news from Glimmer that night.

....———————.....

It was the day of the amazing.. Princess Prom. Oh? You're a Horde soldier who doesn't know what princess prom is? Deal with it.

Adora was awoken by a scroll hitting her face. It was way too early to be receiving mail. Actually, Adora didn't receive mail at all, other than the occasional Force Captain meeting reminders. But those were sent to her in the afternoon. Catra wasn't in Adora's room for once...but instead was hanging out with Scorpia, and Adora didn't like that. The blonde was used to waking up with Catra curled up at the edge of her bed, lightly snoring and seeming to not have a care in the world. Adora loved Catra.. y'know, in a gals being pals way.

The blonde decided to actually wake up, and open the scroll, which revealed a long..long...long letter. The ends of the scroll falling to the floor, and rolling to the wall. Adora blinked, not knowing where to start, or what this even was. Before the blonde could even start reading, Catra busted in with a confused face, with Scorpia following her and holding the same scroll as Adora.

"Adora- you won't believe this but, " Catra said, pausing. She then gestured to Scorpia, " Scorpia is a princess! "

" Yeah- it's true.. you see the Horde decided to- " Scorpia started, only to get cut off by Adora.

" Scorpia is a princess? Wow how did I not see that- " The blonde mumbled the last part to herself, standing up and attempting to roll the scroll up.

"Ohh, you got invited to the princess prom too?" The half scorpion asked, Catra being beyond confused.

"Princess prom? I'm not a prince-" Adora paused, " Oh shit I'm a princess. "

" How- what- why? ", was all Catra could get out. " So my best friend from.. since forever is a princess? And I didn't know this? "

Adora nodded, being confused herself. Scorpia was just trying to open her scroll without chopping off any pieces of paper.

———————

"Princess Prom! Princess Prom! We're going to princess prom!" Bow and Glimmer sang in unison, doing a dance with bowing and a curtsy.

"Oh I can't wait for the princess prom. We're going to get matching outfits, do our jokes!" Glimmer said excitedly, teleporting herself to the top of her bed. Bow hopped on the staircase, following his magical friend. They both have always wanted to go to the prom together, but Bow has been asked by Perfuma to be her plus one. ( Side Note: He politely declined since in this au; Glimmer would be lonely without Bow and he doesn't want that to happen )

"It's going to be awesome!" Bow explained, plopping himself on Glimmer's bed.

————————

"Alright alright- so the giant lady you turned into before you passed out was a princess? " Catra said slowly, " And another princess saw you? "

" Seems like it. It's the only logical reason really. " Scorpia chimed in.

Catra got an idea, you can tell it involves blowing up stuff by the way her eyes basically sparkle. "It says that the prom thing is at the ice castle, right? We can take this to Hordak and he can allow us to I don't know.. destroy the castle? "

It turns out.. Hordak thought this was an amazing idea and for once didn't yell at them to leave. He angrily told him to leave.. but didn't yell it. Progress, right?

Now the three were left with one problem.. what were they going to wear?

——————

Bow and Glimmer didn't have the problem of what they were going to wear.. they literally planned months before. Glimmer was wearing a purple and pink dress with a poofy skirt, while Bow was wearing a pink suit with a purple shirt underneath and of course.. it was a crop top suit.

Glimmer and Bow bowed to the ice queen, named Frosta. This queen was.. rather young. You'd think she'd be a lost girl playing dress up, but no, it's Queen Frosta of the kingdom of Snows. Glimmer and Bow stand up and walk away to join in the party that was princess prom.

People were chatting, some were dancing, friends were laughing, everything just seemed right. The right feeling went away when three people entered the ballroom. Glimmer and Bow recognized only two of them, the cat lady and the blonde.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Glimmer whisper-shouted to Bow after dragging him to the side of the ballroom.

"Well.. we know that blonde one can turn into She-ra, but the invite said you could only bring one plus-one.. so unless-" Bow started talking, only to be cut off by Glimmer.

"We better keep an eye on them. I'll take the blonde one and that cat lady." the sparkly princess whispered, walking off before Bow could even agree.

——————

People started to whisper as Scorpia, Adora, and Catra walked into the ballroom. They were all in formal wear, mostly to fit in, Adora was annoyed on the fact she was wearing something other than her uniform. Scorpia had a long black dress, with a slit that went up to her thigh. The dress wasn't completely sleeveless, with one sleeve wrapping around her left arm. To finish the look off, Scorpia had red gems as earrings and a red belt with the same red gems scattered on the belt. And of course, for the shoes, the scorpion hybrid wore simple black sandals to match the black dress.

Adora was sporting a white suit ( Side Note: they stole this suit from a nearby town that the horde had conquered ) with a red shirt under. The white suit jacket was buttoned up so that the red shirt would be slightly exposed. She kept her hair up in her normal pony tail, pairing her white suit with white flats.

Catra had on a dark magenta suit with a light magenta button-up shirt underneath. Instead of wearing a proper bow tie, she just wore the fabric around her neck. Since the feline felt that shoes would only slow her down, she wore black bandages around her feet. As for accessories, she kept on her head piece and had on black fingerless gloves.

The three were now bowing down to Queen Frosta. Once they all stood up, Adora's face went from calm and collected to 'what the hell' once she noticed.. Frosta was a child. She was about to say something, before Catra pulled her over. The feline knew the blonde way too well, to the point where she knew when Adora was about to say something dumb.

Glimmer watched as the three horde soldiers walked away from the queen. She was way too suspicious of them. Thinking that she was being stealthy, Glimmer attempted to teleport to the second floor of the ballroom. Although that ended up with her nearly teleporting on top of someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this book seems similar, and you have a hunch that you’ve read this book on a different website/app, you probably have! I go by Yazyie on Wattpad, and I am just merely reposting Season 1 of my book onto here!
> 
> This AU was inspired by multiple Instagram posts I have seen (sadly, I do not know the users of the amazing artists that have made them)


	6. Dancing as a Distraction - Prt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the dance begin! With fights, a small plot twist at the end, and even more fights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very anticlimactic if you ask me. But my writing seems to get better

Glimmer watched as the three horde soldiers walked away from the queen. She was way too suspicious of them. Thinking that she was being stealthy, Glimmer attempted to teleport to the second floor of the ballroom. Although that ended up with her nearly teleporting on top of someone else.

"Oh! Friends!" that someone said, it was Entrapta.

"I am so sorry!" Glimmer apologized, having her hands in front of her.

"It's alright. I've been doing some experimenting- " the purple haired girl started rambling about her social experiments, Glimmer sort of just canceled her out as she leaned against the railing of the second floor, staring at the blonde and the cat lady.

Catra had caught on to what the sparkly princess had been doing. So, she decided to make some fun out of it. Scorpia had drifted apart from Adora and Catra, heading to the food table. The blonde was just being an introvert, trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Adora, remember that sparkly princess we fought at Thaymor?" Catra said, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, why?" Adora asked, now growing more curious on what Catra was planning.

"Well, she's been staring at us since we entered this place." The feline said, the background now growing quiet as music started playing. People were going in pairs, those pairs forming a circle.

"What should we do about it?" The blonde asked once more.

"Just follow my lead." Catra said, grabbing Adora's wrist and sort of pushed her in the direction of the dancing circle. "We're about to give her a show."

Scorpia noticed Catra's face, it was a sly smile. The scorpion hybrid had known Catra long enough to know that the smile was a sign she had come up with an idea. She took this time to slip out of the ballroom and place the heat bombs, and some actual bombs, on the pillars of the hallway. That way the structure would be weakened and it would be easier for the whole castle to fall apart. Little did Scorpia know, Bow was watching her, and even following her.

Placing heat bomb strategically, Scorpia was able to set the timer on. Ten minutes until all the heat bombs, and the normal bombs go off. She felt like she was being watched though, so she quickly whipped around. And the scorpion lady was correct, she was being watched, by some crop top boy. The boy attempted to get out his bow and arrow... but they were dropped off at the ballroom entrance. There was a ' No Weapons ' rule, which really sucked in times like these.

————

One step to the right, one step to the left, Adora was trying her best to not stumble over. They, as in Catra and Adora, made a plan to participate in the circle. They would switch off dancing partners, then once they were each other's partners, the show would begin. Catra had little to no problems dancing with her partner, although it was obvious she wasn't really happy dancing with them. Adora glanced at Catra, the feline would be spinning around a green lizard with blonde long hair. The lizard noticed Adora now staring at Catra and smiled wickedly at her, making Adora look back to her partner.

Next partner, Adora didn't recognize any of her partners, Catra however somehow got the sparkle princess. She didn't even see the princess join the circle. Disgust was on both Catra and Glimmer's face. The feline's disgust on her face was now masked with a smirk. She would bring out a hand, and the princess would reluctantly take it, bringing both of them closer.

Adora glanced at Catra while being spun by her partner, a small frown was on her face. She looked back at her partner and continued to attempt to not stumble over the moves. One step to the right, one step to the left, the music was live and cheery. Some people were chatting to their dance partners, but Adora remained quiet. She wasn't the best at talking to people she didn't know.

Catra kept a smirk on her face as one hand was behind her back, and the other was holding ( more like barely touching ) Sparkle's hand. Glimmer got spun around, then they returned to simple steps.

"Wow, didn't know they taught idiots to dance." Glimmer said with an ice cold tone. Really matched the ice castle.

"Adora's the idiot, not me." Catra replied, sneaking a quick glance at Adora who was still managing to not stumble over her own feet.

"Are you guys a couple or something?" The sparkle princess asked. It was weird asking your enemy if they were dating someone.

"Or something." The feline shrugged, luckily it was time to switch partners. And Catra's partner was none other than.. Adora. The feline gave Adora a genuine smile before holding out a hand for her blonde friend.

"Care to dance?" Catra asked, her ears perking up as Adora took the hand.

"Let the show begin." Adora responded, the two immediately bringing themselves closer together in order to dance.

One step, two steps, one to the right, one to the left. Hands entangled together as the both of them knew what their job was. It was simple, be the distraction. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun, doesn't it?

Catra managed to spin Adora around, the blonde doing the same to her feline friend. The two were just smiling at each other, feeling eyes on them. They were doing their job well.

The bass of the song dropped, and that's when Catra dipped Adora, her hands on her waist. The blonde had a light blush on her face, not expecting this. Once the feline brought Adora back up to her feet, the dance was over... how? Explosion bombs went off.

Sparkles was the first to rush to Adora and Catra, attempting to blind them with sparkle fists. The ice queen got angry at this sight, but couldn't stop any of them from fighting.

Scorpia was fighting Bow, quickly winning by allowing her stinger to sting the crop top boy. Although she did freak out at first, the scorpion hybrid picked up the limp boy and swung him over her shoulders. Then she proceeded to run to the ship they, as in Adora, Catra, and her, came on.

"Wow this guy is light." Scorpia mumbled, although a familiar voice made her jump.

"They got Adora!" Catra yelled out, running to Scorpia. "Drop him, they got Adora!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this book seems similar, and you have a hunch that you’ve read this book on a different website/app, you probably have! I go by Yazyie on Wattpad, and I am just merely reposting Season 1 of my book onto here!
> 
> This AU was inspired by multiple Instagram posts I have seen (sadly, I do not know the users of the amazing artists that have made them)


End file.
